


Way To Go Ben

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-25
Updated: 2000-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is another in my Glimpses of Ben Series taking place when Ben is around 6 years old.





	Way To Go Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Title: Way to Go Ben

<!--  
/* Font Definitions */  
@font-face  
{font-family:"MS Mincho";  
panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0;  
mso-font-alt:"FF2DFF33 660E671D";  
mso-font-charset:128;  
mso-generic-font-family:roman;  
mso-font-format:other;  
mso-font-pitch:fixed;  
mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;}  
@font-face  
{font-family:"Arial Black";  
panose-1:2 11 10 4 2 1 2 2 2 4;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:swiss;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;}  
@font-face  
{font-family:"@MS Mincho";  
panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0;  
mso-font-charset:128;  
mso-generic-font-family:roman;  
mso-font-format:other;  
mso-font-pitch:fixed;  
mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;}  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
p.MsoPlainText, li.MsoPlainText, div.MsoPlainText  
{margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Courier New";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 65.95pt 1.0in 65.95pt;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Disclaimer:Alliance owns the characters used in this story.I do not wish own them or receive any monies for their use.Please do not archive anywhere without my permission.

Comments taken:TYKlys@hotmail.com

Title:Way to Go Ben, part of the Glimpses of Ben Series

Author: Lys

Rated G

No Pairings

Martha walked out onto the porch of her cabin expecting to see Ben and his Grandpa playing chess.Both Fraser males were not to be seen, nor was the chess set in use.She stepped down the porch steps and looked around the cabin clearing.Nothing in sight told her where to look.

She heard her husband yelling, "Way to go Ben." The sound drifted to her across the clearing from barn.Her curiosity was pricked, so she advanced across the clearing to the barn.The sounds of her husband's voice drew her to the back of the barn. Easing around the edge of the barn, she listened intently.

"Ok, you're really getting the hang of this now, Ben."

"Grandpa, what do I do next?"Ben's voice was filled with excitement and a more than a little fear.

"Your foot wrapped around it tightly."

"Yes, sir."

"OK.Hang on."

Martha poked her head around the corner of the barn and held her breath as she watched six and a half year old Ben hanging on for dear life to a rope hung from the barns roof.He was about 7 feet up the rope, with one foot in a loop and the other leg wrapped around the rope.His grandfather began swinging the rope as Ben held on for all he was worth.At first Martha felt like rushing out and voicing a hearty dislike of this venture. But she listened as she watched and was surprised to see the stark white fear on Ben's face begin to turn into sheer delight.

The rope swung back and forth, a little higher with each swing.Ben's first cries were for his grandpa to stop the rope. But as he was swung through the air a third time, Ben held his breath and closed his eyes to see his world spinning around him in a profusion of myriad colors and sounds.He quickly changed his pleas for his grandpa to stop to pleas to go faster and higher.By the time he was begging for more, Martha turned and left the barn area with a smile on her face.

As she walked across the open ground, she heard high-pitched trills of laughter coming out of Ben.She sat on the porch and listened to the sound filling the clearing and she cried.


End file.
